


The Problem

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Nipple play.... maybe lactation kink if you're down for it? Klance or Shance





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I’m not really down for lactation kink. Not that I think there’s anything wrong with people who like that. It’s just not my bowl of cereal.
> 
> Get it?
> 
> Cause peeps put milk in cereal?
> 
> I’m gonna shut up now.

Lance has a problem.

A minor problem in most eyes, yes, but a problem nonetheless.

A shiver travelled down his spine as gloved hands slid up smooth, sun-kissed sides. Blue eyes fluttered open to stare up at black violet orbs. Wait, what? What’s his problem you ask?

It’s that his boyfriend never takes off his shirt during sex.

His eyes narrow at that blasted black t-shirt. Yes, he’s seen him without the shirt before. Granted, it was long before they started dating. But  _why?_  Why does he keep it on now? Lance admits that it’s a silly problem, but he’s determined to kiss and lick down that pale ass torso and give Keith the best blowie of his life even if it kills him in the process.

First, he needs to stop mentioned boyfriend before this gets too far.

Coming back to the present moment, Lance finds that he’s already lost most of his clothes while he was grumbling in his head. A squeak leaves him when he feels a nip at his hip. He looks down as Keith begins sucking a mark there. Predictably, his shirt’s on. Lance groans in frustration. Of course, his mullet-brained boyfriend takes it as a good sign and rises up to press a kiss to his lips. Lance takes this opportunity to flip their roles for the evening. Keith gasped right as his back hit the mattress, black violets blinking up at him surprised.

“Do we need to talk about body image?” spills out of Lance’s mouth. Okay. He admits it. He’s more worried about Keith than about the dumb shirt.

Keith’s brows furrow in confusion, “What?”

“I’m just saying, man. If you’re not really feeling yourself, I can get that. I have my days, too, but I love you and that killer bod you're hiding right now. There’s no way it’s gotten gross since year one of this space expedition. My professional opinion thinks it should, in fact, look way nicer now. You know… Since we train everyday and have been fighting the galra empire?”

Those brows lift right back up at that before they knit together as laughter bubbles up out of the boy beneath him.

“What? What’s so funny?” Lance is trying to be serious here. What the quiznak?

Keith wipes at his eye as he stops himself from laughing, smile still wide on his face. If Lance’s breath sounds like it was just punched out of him by looking at that smile, well, maybe, it was. Shut up. Hands cup Lance’s face and pull him down into a sweet kiss which Lance is more than happy to return. Keith, still smiling as he pulls away, whispers, “You could’ve just asked.”

Lance blinks in surprise as he’s pushed back by firm hands, giving Keith room to sit up. Keith unceremoniously tugs his shirt off over his head and drops it to the floor. Lance’s mouth goes dry. This mullet was going to kill him. This mullet that was currently smirking up at him from where he flopped back down onto his back was going to be the death of Lance McClain: Blue Paladin of Voltron.

He wheezes as his eyes lock onto his boyfriend’s chest. A light laugh slips from Keith as he brushes a hand up his stomach to ghost over his chest, “Like them?”

Lance’s soul is gone. It’s been launched out into space. May he rest in pieces. ‘Cause there his smug boyfriend lay with pierced nipples. Did he just hear the sound of a dog getting kicked somewhere? Oh, wait. No. That was him. That noise was entirely him. That’s embarrassing.

Keith’s smirk only grows as he frames the piercings between his fingers, “If I knew you were that into it, I would’ve lost the shirt ages ago.”

At Lance’s stunned silence, the red paladin slides his hands out of the way, “You can touch them if you want.”

At that, Lance finds his hands already traveling up pale abs to cup those beautiful pecs. How the flying fuck had he never noticed these before? Keith sighs softly, eyes still alight in amusement, as Lance squeezes the firm flesh gently. His next breath shudders out of him as Lance begins massaging around his nipples, his blue eyes locked on the glittering black barbell in each one.

A tongue swipes out to wet the blue paladin’s lower lip as hungry, oceanic eyes take in the sight before him. Lance circles his thumbs closer before ghosting over the pierced nubs. Keith’s breath hitches at the simple action, his nipples pebbling as they begin to harden. Lance’s lips drop open, gaze half lidded as he takes a thumb to rub more insistently against one of the piercings. A smile touches the corner of his mouth at hearing a sharp intake of breath from the other paladin. Lance lifts his gaze to see Keith’s face is flushed a pretty pink. He licks his lips before asking, “Play with these often?”

Keith shook his head before he keens as Lance drops his mouth down to the opposite nipple and sucks. Lance lets it pop out of his mouth before flicking a tongue over the cool metal. The desire to warm it up climbed practically into Lance’s throat as he continued tonguing and tweaking the sensitive skin.

“L-Lance,” he moans, hands sliding into silky, chestnut locks. Lance doesn’t respond, mouth too busy with his new favorite thing. Which just happened to be how responsive Keith could get when teeth came into the picture. Who knew?


End file.
